The Fires of a Ninja's Soul
by DaEpicNinja
Summary: If one was to protect everything he knew about, then Randy must rise up and save the ones he loves. Read as Randy learns forbidden arts to counter the most feared enemy that was ever known...RandyxTheresa (changed summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic, pleeeeease take it easy on me. If people like, maybe I'll post another chapter. Enjoy! (Or not)**

"Howard, you seriously had to fart on my ninja mask?" Yelled Randy. "Take it easy Cunningham, all you need to do is wash it a few dozen times." Replied Howard. "A FEW DOZEN TIMES?! HOWARD, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!" Yelled Randy yet again. Howard shrugs and walks away. "Ugh." Randy took a whiff of the mask and faints to complete darkness.

The next morning he wakes up in his bed and looks at the time. "10:00? Howard seriously needs to see a doctor." He picks up the Ninja Nomicon, opens it and immediately gets sucked in. Randy falls through pages of Japanese art and doodles of what seems to be ninjas. He falls into a forest, below him are more Japanese words. Words start flying out of nowhere that says** "When the Ninja has succeeded in the basics, the Ninja is now ready to learn the forbidden arts"**

"That is so, BRUCE! Is there like, a Ninja flip punch, or, or a dragon flame super-punch? That would be the CHEESE!" Randy then gets kicked out and reverts out of the Nomicon. "That is the cheese!"

In the Sorcerer's cave,

"Ahh, what a wonderful day for chaos, Hahahahahaha!" "Squeak" "What is it? Can't you see I'm laughing very evil right now?" "Squeak" "So the One has returned?" "Squeak" "Hmmm. Wait. I smell a, hint of depression, and a dash of fear. Perfect, I will SOON BE FREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, I'm sorry for farting on your mask." Said Howard glumly. "It's okay, I forgive you." "Now Cunningham, Behold, the Ultimate meat-ball sub. Randy stares in awe as he saw the nearly 500 inch meat-sub. "Wait, Howard, How did you fit that in your bag?" "Trade secret" replied Howard, Just then, a stanked student came barging through the wall, it seemed to look like a green monster with snake hands. "Oh, Howard, look at the time, Its Ninja O- Clock." "Lame" responded Howard. As Howard prepares to eat the meat-ball sub, Randy rushes to the Boys Washroom and puts on the mask, becoming the famous defender of Norrisville high, The Ninja. The Ninja rushes out into the cafeteria and immediately pulls out his sword. _Come on, think, what could the item this student holds most dear? _He spots a Phone with green mist around in its pocket and immediately charges. But the monster smacks him to the side and roars. "Ninja Tripping Balls!" He threw down a grey ball which separated into many small balls. The Stanked student trips and falls on its back. "Ninja destroy the phone!" He cuts it in half with his sword and the stanked student reverts back to normal. "Man, I was all like- Smoke-Bomb!" He threw down a smoke bomb and causes a cloud of smoke, and disappears, but the real evil has just begun….


	2. Chapter 2

"_Burn, Burn!" yelled The Sorcerer. Randy fell to his knees, he saw his beloved Norrisville engulfed in flames. A loud, piercing screech was heard above in the skies. "The Tengu…"said Randy weakly, He looks at the Ninja Mask in his hands, and the mask shrivels into ash and was blown away into the flames. He looks up at the Tengu plummeting towards him, Randy moves just in time to avoid being splattered. "You see Ninja? I will destroy all your loved ones!" Randy looks up to see Theresa dangling from the Sorcerer's hands. "No! THERESA!" The Sorcerer drops Theresa into the Tengu's flames which ignited the moment Theresa fell into the fire. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled The Sorcerer_

Randy woke up with a startle. He turns his head to the clock. "5:00, just a nightmare." He sighs and lies back down, he picks up the Nomicon and opens it. His mind becomes conscious inside the Nomicon. Dragons flying above him and doodles of ninjas fighting ninjas. Words start flying out of a mystical hole. **To protect the ones you love, you must love them no more. **"What the juice Nomicon!? Can you at least give me a straight answer?!" Random lighting flashes and thunder booming. Randy stands back into a hole and falls straight into consciousness. "Fine Nomicon, suit yourself." Randy said obviously annoyed. He lies down and falls asleep quickly and dreams of ninjas.

"Ugh, Cunningham, you did NNS! Didn't you?" "Howard! I said I didn't NNS, did you see any monster attacks?" "No." muttered Howard defeated. Suddenly a bunch of robo-apes came bursting out the school and started destroying stuff, then destroyed Principal Slimovitz's car which caused tears to the grown-up dork's eyes. "My car!" Howard turns around and talks to himself like a total shoob while Randy mutters to himself "Ninja O'clock." He runs to the nearest bush and put on the 800 year old Ninja mask and becomes the Ninja. He runs out into the parking lot like a ninja and pulls out a couple ninja balls. "Alright you, prepare to taste a couple, ninja ice balls!" He threw down a bunch of ice balls that create a little pool of ice. The robo-apes slipped and fell on their faces while The Ninja slices their heads off and stuff. A group of students surround the ninja and start chanting "Smokebomb, Smokebomb!" Then The Ninja finally said "Smoke Bomb!" and disappears in a cloud of shnasty smoke.

"Viceroy!"

"Uh huh." "Make me a deadly robot, with dangerous stuff!" "Uh huh, and how do you suppose I do that?" "I don't care how you do it, just do it!" "Hmm I'm going to make such a genius plan!" "MY PLAN!" "Uh huh, your plan."

**Thank you for your kind reviews n' stuff, I'll try to make more soon, so for now bye! And sorry for the short chapters, cyber toxic cookie for all! (ignore toxic)**


	3. Chapter 3 Flaming Fair

**Hey guys, sorry for the hold up, I was too lazy posting another ****chapter**** n' stuff, sorry about that. And I was thinking about your kind reviews and then I was all like "I can't hold them up! They're waiting for another chapter n' stuff!" so here it is, Chapter 3. Enjoy n' stuff! (I'm making "n' stuff" my catchphrase" BUTTER!**

Randy sighed as he walked over to school, he was still thinking of the riddle the Nomicon gave him. "Cunningham! Snap out of it, today is Ninja Appreciation Day!" Howard said. "Wait, Ninja Appreciation Day? And who thought of this?" asked Randy. "Well, um, Mcfist?" "What the juice Howard?! You know this could be a trap to destroy the ninja!" "Shoob…" muttered Howard. When they reached Norrisville high, Randy saw Theresa talking to Debby Kang. Randy looked at Theresa with meaningful eyes and waved. Theresa saw Randy and happily waved back. Debby saw this and pulled her away, the only thing Randy could see was Debby saying something and pointing to Randy. Theresa blushed a deep shade of red. Randy saw this and became confused. _I'm glad at least I like Theresa- umm I mean as a friend! Yeah, as a friend. _Randy thought nervously. Howard then finishes talking to himself like a total shoob and says "Cunningham, you understand?" "Uhh yeah Howard I do." Randy and Howard walk into the school just to see Bash pick on Bucky, again. "Come back here nerd!" called Bash. Bucky ran away as his little legs could take him. Randy headed to science class and silently wished a monster or a robot would attack. Well Randy got his wish and a snake-bear-thing came bursting out a wall and gave some excitement to this Ninja. "A Sn-ear! So HONKIN' BRUCE!" Randy dashed behind a thrown over desk and put on the Ninja Mask, He felt a black fabric surround him and immediately felt more powerful. "Hey Snear! Get a load of Ninja Electro balls!" Surprisingly, the electro balls defeated it in one shot. "What the juice? Normally it would take more, but Viceroy probably isn't bringing his A-Game." Said Randy, "Smokebomb!" shouted Randy as he threw down a Smoke-Bomb. He reappears behind a bush as good ole' Randy Cunningham. Randy spots a tent in the foot-ball field.

"What the juice?" He realized this must be for 'Ninja Appreciation Day'. He saw crowds of students reach the Ninja Appreciation Day Fair. Randy spotted Theresa and Debby talking to each other while headed to the fair. _She still probably smells like rainbows…_thought Randy dreamily. He shook and head and went into the fair and saw Howard glare daggers at him. "You did NNS didn't you? I knew it! You shoob!" "Howard! No man it isn't like that! If I didn't NNS, this fair would be nothing but rubble!" Then an explosion happened near the tent and caused a disturbance in the force of the fair. Randy's eyes widened as he realized. "Oh. My. Ninja! I figured it out! **To protect your loved ones, you must love them no more.** I just need to save the people I don't love!" Randy exclaimed. Then a massive robotic dragon started burning everything. A familiar scream was heard in the distance. "Theresa!" Randy called. Randy charged into the flames, putting on the Ninja Mask and becoming the Ninja. He dashed towards the lady-in-distress and saw her dangling above the fire and holding on to a wooden plank. "Help!" called out Theresa. "Hold on Ther- I mean random girl I totally don't know!" called back The Ninja. Theresa started slipping off and fell into the flames. "Theresa!" called out The Ninja. He started dashing towards her and catches her in the nick of time. "Umm… thanks Ninja… but I thought you didn't know my name?" "Umm… well I then remembered… "Theresa looked down, as in disappointment. "What's wrong?" asked the Ninja. "Well you sound like someone I know…" The Ninja was about to respond but fire around them grew stronger and The Ninja called out, "Ninja Air Fist!" creating a path to carry Theresa on his back out of the fair and back outside. He leaped over obstacles and saw the robotic dragon burning in its own fire. "That dragons pretty much shoobed." Muttered The dashed out of the fair and he saw the flames burning the fair. He drops Theresa onto the ground and Theresa started to blush as she leaned closer. Randy saw this and leaned closer, he took of his mask until it revealed his mouth. They continued leaning until their lips finally touched.


	4. Who's the Ninja?

Sup? Ya'll miss me? I bet u guys did. :3 Now, I have become more AWESOME. And stuff. I guess I should thank everyone who reviewed and stuff, for those who hate this story, READ IT AND LIKE IT. You know what I don't get? Disclaimers, WE ARE ON A SITE CALLED "FAN" "FICTION". Sorry if I didn't do the disclaimer, but that's how I roll…NOW ON TO THE STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, THE FIRES OF A NINJA'S SOUL! **********************************************************************************

Theresa and Randy kissed passionately in front of the burning fair. Randy pushed her away and yelled out the classic, "Smokebomb!" He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, while Theresa thought to herself. _He seems familiar, very familiar…..  
_

"Alright Ninja Nomicon, hit me with all you got." Said Randy as he prepares to master a new move. "Alright Nomicon, Prepare to taste some, Ninja Shadow stop!" cried Randy as he used it on a doodle ninja, which froze it immediately in its place. "Now that, THAT IS HONKIN' BRUCE!" exclaimed Randy. "What else?" The Nomicon Shook and Randy saw a hooded guy in the distance. Randy was about to attack then remembered that this was one of the visions that the Nomicon shows him. The hooded guy was attacking a group of ninjas, known as "The Norisu Nine." Whispered Randy amazed. The ninjas were getting their butts handed to them and each one fell until one was left, the first ninja. "Woah, that's the cheese man, but, what does this have to do with anything?" The Nomicon just blew him out of the Nomicon and reverted back to consciousness just to have Theresa looking at him confused. Randy yelped in surprised just to knock over. "Dude, like, be quiet man." Scolded the hippie librarian. "Sorry." Apologized Randy. "Oops, Sorry Randy." Said Theresa. "It's okay" said Randy as he got up. "I just saw you sleeping and got curious." Mumbled Theresa shyly. "Alright, I gotta….go?" said Randy as he ran with the Nomicon in his hands. Theresa curiously eyed the book before he left and saw the same symbol that the Ninja wears on his suit. _Hmm, is that book and the Ninja related somehow? _Thought Theresa.

"Alright class, today we're playing some dodgeball." Randy groaned and prepared himself for all the devastating blows. "Bash is gonna beat up all nerds!" yelled Bash. They all prepared to throw dodgeballs but were interrupted by a pack of chain-saw were-wolves. "Yes!" Whispered Randy. He ran to the benches and put on the Ninja Mask. "Smokebomb!" yelled The Ninja as he appeared on top of rubble. "Okay, chainsaw werewolves, prepare for some Ninja Tengu fire claw **(the tengu fire claw is just a flaming bird foot) **yelled The Ninja as he did some fast kicking in the air and tons of flaming claws went shooting through the air and hit them all at once. The chainsaw werewolves started burning and now the students started chanting. "Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" Randy didn't want to let them down, so he yelled. "Smokebomb!" while the crowd cheers.

"Howard, you were in the cafeteria for the whole time?!" exclaimed Randy as he looks at his best friend eating a 200 inch sandwich. "Yeah Cunningham, adoring this beautiful piece of art!" "Howard, how did you fit that thing in your lunchbox?" Howard opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Heidi's gossip show. "Hey, hey Norrisville! Heidi here with another report, today, we are here to find out the Ninja's identity". Randy did a spit take and looked at the T.V. screen. "The Ninja probably hides his identity by acting like an idiot or someone stupid, so, we are just gonna monitor the suspects that may be the Ninja, Heidi, Out." Then the T.V. turned off. "Oh. My. NINJA." Said shocked Randy, "why do people try to figure out the ninja's identity? Don't they have some other cheese to do?" questioned Howard. Randy just shrugged while Howard goes back to eating his sandwich.

"Hmmm Norrisville, huh? I'll make it my empire, and soon, NO ONE WILL STOP ME MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled and unknown villain.

**There you have it folks! Chapter 4! R&R dudes! DaEpicNinja should be your favorite author, but nooo, lol jk im awesome :D**


	5. The Future

**Sup ya'll? I know I don't say when I update and blah blah blaah. But still, here I am! So, uh, a couple things to sort out, did ANYONE see the similarity in chapter 2 and in 3? Ya know, the dream? The dream where Norrisville was on fire? And then the fair for "Ninja Appreciation Day?" did anyone see that? And the unknown villain will be revealed in chapter- wait hold on, got a phone call. Okay, on the mostly anticipated story. So uhh, i at least would like to see over 35 reviews. This is a challenge on everyone's behalf, and if you review, I'll update faster, okay? Okay. *crowd worships me* :D**

"Ugh, Howard, seriously?! You had to eat my sandwich?" "I didn't eat your sandwich Cunningham, maybe Julian ate it? Maybe he thought it was a magical sandwich?" replied Howard smugly. Randy just groans as they walk down the hall. They spot Bash just giving wedgies to nerds down the hall. Randy pulls Howard into the nearest locker and hides away from the feared bully. They both sigh and get out. "That was too close, Howard, I'll be in the Nomicon." Says Randy. "Fine, but still, don't take too long, I wanna get some GRAVY FRIES." "You know it Howard, you know it." Replied Randy, he walked over to his locker and went it then zoned out in The Nomicon. Randy plummeted through pages of Japanese stuff and doodle ninjas fighting doodle ninjas. He face-planted near a water fall and saw a new weapon in front of him. "Nomicon, why are you suddenly teaching me new techniques all of a sudden, I want an answer." Spoke Randy. The Nomicon shook and suddenly, more armies of skeletons advanced. "Another vision seriously?" Questioned Randy. He got no response as he saw, himself?! He stared in awe while he saw himself fighting armies with new moves and some new weapons. "Is that me? IF IM GONNA BE LIKE THAT, IM GONNA BECOME SO HONKIN BRUCE!" exclaimed Randy, The Nomicon made the Ninja Mask appear and saw it got colder, very cold. Randy looked down and saw, he just learned the Ninja Cold Rage. Randy looked at the samurai in front of him and the samurai spoke. "Ninja, you are brave beyond reason, but a new evil has risen, an evil that has been slumbering even before the first ninja was awakened. If you wish to destroy this evil, take these scrolls." Randy looked at him with determination. He ran over to the new weapon and got, The Ninja Shurikens. He got blasted out of the nomicon and awoke inside his locker.

"Hmm, so the ninja still lives? I cannot allow that, he will ruin my plans, so I will send my sand warriors." Said the unknown villain. His cape fluttered has he stands in a building outside of Norrisville High.

"So, Cunningham, you're learning new even more bruce moves?" question Howard. They were at the lunch table in the cafeteria. Randy saw a pretty obvious camera hidden in the plant. Howard continues babbling about his food and stuff. Randy observes Heidi spying popular people and, Randy. _Shoot, I gotta be careful around Heidi when I put on the ninja mask. _Thought Randy. But his thoughts were interrupted by weird looking sand people. "What the juice? Looks like Viceroy is bringing his a game." Spoke Randy. He ran into the boys Washroom and put on the Ninja Mask.

Heidi watches from the bushes as she sees people who aren't there.

"Smoke-Bomb!" shouted The Ninja as he appears in a cloud of red smoke. The sand warriors look at him and attacked him with full strength and fast punches. "Woah, alright, get ready cause I'm gonna bring it! Ninja Cold Rage!" shouted The Ninja as he gets engulfed in icy cold power resulting in The Ninja Cold Rage. "Aww yeah! So bruce!" exclaimed The Ninja. He flips and dodges pretty much freezes them then crush them. "Yeah, waaaay to easy." Said The Ninja. He smoke-bombed out while the cafeteria needs to get repaired, _again._ Randy reappears beside his gravy fries and starts chowing down on them.

Theresa walks down the hall, just finishing their session with Der Monster Klub. Theresa spots Randy running through the hall with the same book she saw yesterday. _I will figure out the Ninja's identity. Just you wait. _Thought Theresa.

**Yay! I finished. Soooooooo. I would like to see some reviews. C'mon! it's not that hard! Just say what u thought, Pleeeeeeaaaassse. So, uhhhhhh bye! *vanishes into thin air***


End file.
